The Lonely Soldier's Dream
by NoDawnWithoutDarkness
Summary: Annabeth Chase comes back home after ten years in the Marine Corps because of something so bad, she left what she loved. On her first night there, she meets a former captain of the navy at a club in the city. After another encounter with the man, she begins to become interested with him. What happens when they start having nightmares, and discover that nothing is as it seems?
1. General comes back

Annabeth rubbed her neck from the soreness of the plane seat and yawned, stumbling out of the hallway crowded with people in fancy suits and blackberrys pressed to their ears. She looked for the hanging sign that said something close to _Come get your bags here! _After finding it and grabbing her luggage, and bumping into many angry CEO's, Annabeth managed to get to the waiting area, and started searching for her long lost friend. Heads of clean cut shaves, tight buns, fiery red haired assistants, but no rebellious short black hair.

"Annie!" Someone called to my left. "Annabeth! Its you!" Annabeth turned around to see a beautiful young women with _long _black hair, the same heavy eyeliner and a small child holding her hand. She looked into tear filling electric blue eyes and broke into a wide smile.

"Thalia!" The blonde ran to her friend and threw her arms around her. Thalia smelled like cinnamon and guitar wood, and her hair slipped into Annabeth's fingers.

"My gods Thalia! You are so beautiful!" Thalia laughed and shrugged.

"I'm married! And I would like it to stay that way." She said. The little girl at Thalias side tugged on Annabeth's sleeve. Annabeth kneeled down and grinned.

"And who are you, sweetheart?" She asked. The little girl glanced away shyly and twisted her body gently back and forth, making her flower print dress coil at her knees, then coil at the other side.

"My name Annabeth Rosaleen Castellan." The girl said. Annabeth gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

_I'm losing my bonkers. _Annabeth thought to herself. _I lost my ears in afghanistan. This cannot be true. _

She looked up to her friend to silently ask if this was for real. Thalia nodded and smiled sadly.

"I was pregnant with her when you messaged me and said you might not survive the drop you were assigned to. Then Rose- her nickname- came out 3 days later, and I felt that I should honor you for saving my life by naming my child after you."

Annabeth got up and hugged her friend once more. "Love you sister from another mister." She said.

"Love you too stupid head." Thalia replied. "Now lets go. Luke is dying to see you."

LINE BREAK

When Annabeth and Thalia got home, Luke burst through the door and swooped Annabeth into a hug. They went inside and got hot cocoa for the kids and for Annabeth. Luke and Thalia sat down next to her and listened to all her stories of the military. Then it was seven o'clock, and Thalia grinned evily.

"You know Annabeth….." She started. "We still have to go to the club today."

Annabeth frowned. "The strobe lights and people might trigger my PSTD." She said unsurely.

Thalia waved it off. "Come on Annabeth! Its vetrens night!"

_What a coincidence, _Annabeth thought.

"Besides." Her friend continued. `The girls will be there!"

Annabeth tapped her chin. _It wouldn't be bad to see her best friends…_

"Alright." Annabeth relented. "Whatever."

Thalia squeeled and ran off to her room.

LINE BREAK

Apparently, Annabeth had to wear her uniform to the club to get free admission and a "Shoutout". Thalia insisted she wear it so that men would know how brave women can be, but Annabeth thought it was just so that she could get in free.

Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror and sighed and she tugged on her badges. She had almost all of them, and she was honored. Being the highest rank she could be in the Marine Corps, she took pride in her action. In her soldiers. Annabeth twisted her cap ever so slightly so it was at the perfect angle, and checked to see her shiny black shoes. Her blue pants with a red stripe on the outside were neatly pressed, and she knew her former trainer from so long ago would be proud. Annabeth pressed a hand to her concealed gun on her rib cage and walked out of the room.

When Thalia saw her, she smiled and looped her arm in Annabeth's.

"You look dangerous, Annie" Thalia said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and rubbed her white gloved hands together.

"Lets go party." She exclaimed, and Thalia gave a whoop of laughter as the walked out the door.

The club was _packed. _After managing to shove their way past, Thalia and Annabeth sat down in a booth with all their friends. They all gave Annabeth a hug and started to talk about their lives.

It made Annabeth depressed, knowing that all her friends got married and had children, and she was too busy shooting and stabbing people, and giving commands. But Annabeth put on a smile and listened to everyone, and asked questions and laughed.

"All-l-l right everyone!" A man on the stage in front of them said. "Tonight is Veterans night, as you all know. Now, we have someone special here tonight folks. Someone we would never expected to come here. But, she did, and she will get great appreciation. Here today is the General - the highest rank- of the Marine Corps." Shout of excitement and joy erupted from the crowd. Annabeth had a bad feeling about this.

"General Chase of the Marines, please stand up!" Annabeth slowly stood. Her friends screamed in pride, as did the whole club. Annabeth decided to rile them up some more, so she put her hand on her brow in a stiff salute.

The crowd went wild.

"Thank you for protecting this country." The man said. Annabeth gave a curt nod and sat back down.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Annabeth visited with her friends and then sat down at the bar and ordered some shots. She remembered the game her and her squad used to play with liquor when they were camped out besides an enemy's fortress.

Annabeth shook the thoughts away and gulped down the burning liquid. She was on her third shot when a man sat down next to her. He was in uniform also, but he was in the navy, and his shoulder patch rank was Captain. He looked at her and then at her shot glass.

"I'll have what the General is drinking." He called to the waitress. Annabeth studied this handsome man, and something clicked in her head.

"I saved your life." She said. The man glanced at her and nodded.

"On the coast of Greece, when we were battling the Taliban." Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. "Captain Jackson. Yes. I remember. Well, how could I forget? You almost lost a leg and arm."

Captain Jackson laughed and drowned the shot. "Yes, General. You indeed saved my life, and my limbs."

Annabeth nodded grimly and went back to her drink. "Yeah." She muttered softly. There was a long silence until Captain Jackson spoke up.

"I'm very honored." He said.

"For what?"

"For being able to sit next to you. And you remembered my name."

"Would you like me to forget it?" Annabeth said firmly, trying to imply what he was saying was a waste of time. She already heard it all.

"No, oh god no." He said. "But my names Percy."

"Percy." Annabeth mused while rolling her glass on its bottom in circles. "Short for Perseus. Its of Greek origin."

Percy was shocked. "You know that?"

"I am full blood Greek, Perseus Jackson."

"And you fight for a different country?"

"As do you."

Percy shrugged. "You have a point, General."

"I always do."

"And I do not doubt that." Percy said.

Annabeth stopped drinking and just sat there. Hunched over and tired, she rubbed her face and slid off the stool.

"Till we meet again, Captain." She walked away to her friends.

LINE BREAK

It was Saturday morning. Annabeth was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. The Latest, most _important_, absolutely urgent headline was _"Did Kim Kardashian really get a butt implant?" _Annabeth sighed and tossed the paper away.

"I've got to get ready." She muttered. 30 minutes later, she was dressed in a black peacoat, a gray scarf that matched her eyes, dark blue jeans and gray uggs to protect her from the snow that had come last night. Grabbing the keys to her black hummer, she stepped into the cold air of the outside and drove to the house of Rachel Dare.

When she arrived to the victorian styled house, she turned of the engine and pulled the wrapped box from the back seat and walked to the front door. She knocked and waited.

A minute later, the wood slid aside to show a woman with wild red hair and paint covered clothes. She hopped up and down and hugged the General.

"Oh Anna! Your back!" Rachel said. Annabeth laughed and patted her friends back. "Well, I knew that, but its just… oh my."

"Is Malcom still sleeping?" Annabeth asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Its six o'clock in the morning. That kid sleeps in till ten on the weekends. But I understand. I'm actually glad he sleeps. Hes been studying harder than ever since you left. He wants to make you proud."

"That sounds like him." Annabeth slowly and carefully stretched up the stairs to Malcolm's room. Opening the door, she slid in and tiptoed to his bed and gently sat on it. With one hand, Annabeth still held the present, and with the other, she stroked Malcolms silky black hair.

"Mal." She said softly. "Mal, wake up." The young boy stirred and opened his eyes. His beautiful gray irises met hers, and they widened.

"Mom!" He exclaimed. They embraced each other as Malcolm cried into his mothers shoulder.

"Hello Mal." Annabeth whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Malcolm asked. "I mean, I love having you here, but what about the Marines?"

"I'm on leave for as long as I want unless a war pardons in the time i'm gone." Annabeth handed her son the box and smiled. "Open it."

Malcolm ripped off the wrapping paper and gasped when he saw the newest star gazing 3000 telescope instructions. "But wheres the actual thing?"

"In the house that we will be living in together." Annabeth laughed as Malcolm whooped in joy. "And." She continued. "Since its your 16th birthday tomorrow, I got you something for that."

"What is it?"

"Well, I've bombarded with car talk whenever you webcam me, so I got you that Jeep you wanted so you would quit annoying me with that."

"Nice joke mom." Malcolm rolled his eyes. Annabeth shrugged and took the keys out from her pocket. A tag on it said _Malcolms Jeep._

"No way!" Malcolm believed her now.

"Yep. Lets get going okay?" Malcolm followed his mom out of his room and said goodbye to Rachel then hopped into the car. Annabeth drove to Thalias house first to get her suitcase and let her friend visit with her son. Then they went to the mall to get some ice cream.

"So." Annabeth started as she scooped some cotton candy. "Hows school?"

Malcolm grinned. "4.0"

"I'm very proud Mal. Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Malcolm blushed on his high cheek bones. "Yeah." he said very quietly. " Her names Reyna."

"Oh yeah? What's she like?"

"Well, shes-" He was interrupted by a little girl tripping next to us.

"Pearl!" A man shouted. "Are you okay?" Annabeth looked up to see Percy Jackson helping up a girl seemed to be 12 years old.

"I'm so sorry." Percy said. Then he glanced at me and his eyes widened. "G-General Chase! I- I uh shes.. well.. um-"

"Is she okay?" I asked softly. Percy nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Yeah. Pearls okay. Thank you for asking General Chase."

"Call me Annabeth, Percy."

"Annabeth. Thats a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Percy noticed Malcolms ice cream. "I love that flavor! Cookie dough is the best."

Malcolm smiled. "Indeed."

"This is my son, Malcolm Chase." Annabeth informed.

Percy smirked. "The same smartness and vocabulary I simply cannot understand as his mother. This is Pearl, my daughter. Clumsy little thing. Well, I must be going. It was nice talking to you Annabeth. Goodbye Malcolm." Percy started to walk away when Annabeth called out to him.

"Wait! Percy! Would you like to have dinner tomorrow?"

Percy nodded with gentle smile. "I would be honored."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	2. The bite mark of pain and green

As Annabeth cooked the Turkey, Malcolm set up his telescope in the grand living room under the window in the roof. Annabeth watched as her son easily read the instructions and knew where everything went.

"Mamma!" Malcolm called to her.

"What? I'm busy stuffing a dead bird!" Annabeth lied.

"I know that you were just staring into space. And I heard you put the turkey in the oven 20 minutes ago."

"Sometimes I curse myself for passing down my smartness to you." Malcolm laughed as he joined her in the kitchen.

"Sorry. I'm just a little…. _worried _I guess."

"Why? Because you like what's-his-name?"

"No, its because i'm several ranks higher than him and id like to not make a fool of myself." Annabeth glared at him. "Now go get a shirt on. I think I saw some girls staring at your six pack through the window."

"I've got hoes! I've got hoes! In different area codes!" He sang as he strut up the stairs.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. " And get some pants on will ya? I don't even know why you just walk around here with nothing but boxers on."

"I look so perfect standing here in my american apparel underwear!"

"Ugh I've heard enough of that song!" Annabeth shouted.

Malcolm gave a terrifying laugh and closed his room door. Annabeth sighed and took out the bird from the oven and soaked it in cooked juice. She set the table and put the dishes full of food in the middle and ran up to her room to put something on. After 20 minutes of trying on outfits, she decided on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and tucked the shirt into jeans. Her dog tags from the marines laid on her chest, and her short blonde hair barely touched her shoulders.

Malcolm came into the room and gave handed Annabeth her combat boots.

"I think they're here." He said. She hopped on one foot down the stairs as she put the boot on the other. She reached the door and opened it. Percy and his daughter smiled at her. Pearl waved.

" Hey guys! Come on in!" Annabeth said. Malcolm took their coats and hung them on the rack.

"Thank you for having us Annabeth." Percy replied.

"These are for you." Pearl handed the general flowers.

"Oh my! These are very pretty! Malcolm, go put these in a vase please." Malcom took the flowers from his mother and went to the kitchen.

"So the dining table is in there, and if you need to use the restroom it's over here." Annabeth pointed to the entryways and then walked towards the kitchen, then sat down at the table. Percy sat across from her and began looking around.

"Your house is lovely." He said.

"Thank you." Percy nodded then glanced at the diner.

"Is it thanksgiving already?" He joked. Everyone laughed.

For the rest of the evening, Percy cracked jokes, Pearl and Malcolm were discussing sea life and astronomy, and Annabeth felt free for the first time. Never had she laughed this much in a night, and she had never fully enjoyed herself, unless it was with Thalia. For once, everything was fine. Everything was okay.

LINE BREAK

"So I was thinking about enlisting again." Thalia said as she bench pressed 200 pounds. Her and Annabeth were at the gym for their daily exercise with Malcolm and Luke tagging along.

"Why would you do that?" Annabeth asked, bewildered.

"Because they 'haven't seen a breaker like me in ages'." Thalia replied. She racked the bar and got up. Annabeth got on and put another 50 on.

"You don't have too. I mean, What about Rose? Or Jet? And Jason? What would he say? He was heart broken when you left."

"I know, I know. But they really want me too-"

"Screw them." Annabeth snarled. Thalia stepped back, shocked, as her friend sat up and threw on some gloves for the punching bag.

"You want to know why I left, Thalia?" She was about to explode. "I left because I _finally_ got to base headquarters. And what I found was hundreds of rows of green liquid filled tanks in the basement. And in those tanks were _humans, _Thalia. _Humans. _And the headquarter Captain told me to watch over them for the night.

"I did as I was told, and around midnight, something happened. A tank exploded, and a man with rotting flesh ran towards me. The only thing I could do was shoot the hell out of him. He died, but he gave me this." Annabeth lifted up her tanktop to show a black bite mark, with green viens around it. Thalia gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Ever since then, I can _feel _something swimming inside me, Thals. I've never felt the same. I never told the Captain, because I knew what he would do. He would kill me and hide my body, so all I said was the man died before he got to me."

Annabeth turned towards Thalia and pleaded. "Please do not go back. _Please._ I don't want you to get hurt." Her friend nodded. "Promise me, Thalia, that you will never go back."

"I promise."

When they were done, Annabeth let Malcolm go to a car show with Luke, so her and Thalia went to a cafe across the street. They ordered some food and sat down in the very back.

"So, has anything happened to you since then?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." The blonde said. "Nightmares. Daydreams. One time I was in the shower, and as soon and the water touched me, my skin started to burn. It felt like agony. And it only lasted 6 seconds. And then a few days later, I was blinded while I was out in the yard. I couldnt see anything for 13.67 minutes."

"So are you sure this is because of the bite?"

"Yes. I'm sure, because everytime, right after something happens, the bite starts to hurt like hell, and starts to pulse. Like, slightly bump up and down, and the area around it turn a sickly shade of green."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. Somethings wrong with me."

"Something been wrong with you since you were little." Thalia tried to lighten the subject.

"Yep." Annabeth said. Sipping her hot chocolate, she thought back to Percy. He was a captain, so hes been to headquarters, right? And down to the basement?

But Annabeth was only assuming. No concrete evidence. How old was Percy anyways? He seemed the same age as her, maybe a year younger or older. He was so calm, so nice. She can't possibly be thinking that hes been down there. But she felt it, something telling her the answer.

But they're all what ifs, right?

"Well, I have to go home. Maybe we can have lunch sometime?" Annabeth got up and put on her coat. Thalia did the same and they exchanged times they were available. After saying their goodbyes, they left seperate ways and drove home.

When Annabeth got to her house, she sat down on the couch and watched tv until her chest felt like it was pounded on.

"Oh Jesus!" She exclaimed as she kneeled to the chest felt like it was caving in, and Annabeth slowly started to breathe, but then air was sucked out of her lungs. She wheezed and clawed at her shirt, tears pouring out of her eyes and she screamed and screamed in pain. Annabeth was blind again. She heard the door open and someone shout her name, and felt strong hands lift her and spread her on the floor.

Annabeth thought she was dying. The misery was too great, and she prayed for it to end. She cried in agony and arched her back and arms restrained her. Then her sight was back, but what she saw was _not_ her home.

It was the Base Headquarters basement. The tanks were there, shining in all their twisted ways, and the people inside them were not asleep this time.

They were awake.

Some were laughing at her, baring their inhumanly teeth and letting out screeches. Others were snarling, growling, kicking at the glass. Then a man stepped forward in front of her, between a row of monsters. It was her father.

"I'm still alive Annie." His voice boomed on the walls and sounded tuned down so low that it sent vibrations through her spine.

"Come find me." Her father's face slowly started to rot away and fall in pieces.

"End this torment for you and the captain." He howled, and faded off, along with everything else.

LINE BREAK

When Annabeth woke up, it wasn't because she was hungry, or because she naturally did. It was because the bite mark on her side started to hurt worse than ever before. She grunted and fell off the couch.

"Shit shit shit." She muttered and opened her eyes as she heard someone come to her.

Percy sat down next to her on the floor and lifted her shirt to find the injury. When he saw it, he didn't look surprised, and started to quietly work on it with a pack of ice and a needle. He thrust the syringe into the mark and extracted glowing green liquid. He pulled it out and kept the ice on it.

Percy glanced at Annabeth grimly. "How did you get that?" He asked softly.

"I won't tell you until you tell me what you are doing in my house, soldier." Annabeth wheezed.

"Your son called me."

She nodded. "Okay. I got the bite at Base Headquarters."

"In the basement?"

She knew it! "Yes."

Percy clenched his jaw and hit the floor with a fist. Then he lifted his sweater and revealed a mark just like Annabeth's.

"Went there too. Had to do night watch, and those..._things_ escaped. Its been difficult to do things after that."

"Same here."

Percy nodded and looked her in the eyes.

"Will you help me, General?" He asked. "I need to find a way to stop this, but only with you. Will you help me?"

Annabeth didn't even think for a second. "Yes Percy. We're in this together."

**how'd ya like it?! Review, follow or fav! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Nothing is as it seems

For the next three monthes, Annabeth and Percy had mysterious visions. But they weren't about the people in the tanks, which were called _Yellonics, _they had found out, but were about 10 foot elegant women and men, in ancient robes and a grand throne room.

Some dreams were focused on a man with powers of water bending. Some of a woman with telekinetic strengths. It frightened them to the point that at the end of the week, Percy occasionally slept on the couch of Annabeth's living room during the day to get some hours of sleep while Pearl was at school.

He couldn't sleep at his place, He had told Annabeth.

"I can't let Pearl see me like this. It will make her scared and worried." So he stayed with the General. One night, they both had the same dream of giant, mutant bulls, terrifying cheerleaders with disfigured legs, snake woman, and a old lady with leather wings and fangs with a red halo.

They screamed and woke up, gasping for air, and reached for their phones.

_We need to meet up at central park._ Annabeth sent first.

_Good. _Percy replied.

**(A/N Sorry for interrupting guys, but i'm going to switch to first person so you can understand more, and its a little easier for me.)**

**LINE BREAK ANNABETH'S POV **

Percy and I walked along the trail under the moon lit sky. We were exhausted and fed up with these dreams.

"What is happening to us?" Percy whispered. His voice was so broken, it hurt to hear.

"I don't know." I said, as sad as him.

"We have to do something about it. I mean, what if it gets so bad to the point where we had to be check in to a _nuthouse_? Where would our kids go? What would happen to them? _What if we die?" _Percy says incredulously.

"We had a 100 percent chance of dying when we were in the military. What would happen to Pearl then? I'd rather we die then to have them remember us by the thought of us going into an Insane Asylum. Just imagine our grand children asking Malcolm and Pearl and their spouses where we are." I add.

"Yeah. You're right. We should just write our will, and try to figure out what's happening to us." Percy sighs and kicks a pebble.

I nod and stuff my hands in my pocket to protect them from the freezing wind. The, something weird occurs. Something painful.

I double over as my bite mark burns and a spot just below my neck feels like someone is tearing off the skin with a fork. I yelp loudly and throw off my jacket and shirt when the pain stops. I look on my side to find no green injury. I stare at it wide eyed and then to Percy. Hes looking at his side too, then stretches a hand behind his back to feel his neck. He runs to me and turns my body.

He takes out his phone, snaps a picture and shows it to me. I frown.

A Greek symbol. An Omega. And below it in ancient the ancient language, there was a message.

_Those who dream live a different life from their own. One so vivid, it couldn't possibly be real. Find where you stand, Half-Blood. Find the real world. _

LINE BREAK

Percy and I left immediately after. Percy picked up Pearl and drove to my house, and told her to go back to sleep in my bed. We sat down at the table and didn't say a word. We were too stuned to even lift a finger, let alone talk about the tattoo on our bodies.

"What does it mean?" Percy asks

"That the life we live in is not real." I reply with deep emotion.

"So the dreams we have, the ones of… of magical beings is the one we are truly from?"

"Maybe." I take a deep breath and let it out. There was something nagging me. Something so disturbing, it didnt, but at the same time, make sense.

"What if this is all a dream?" I wonder aloud. Percy almost drops his coffee on the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"I said _what if." _

"But how you said it sounded like you were positive of it. I actually believe it."

"You do?"

"Well, its the only logical thing in this situation. And thats saying alot."

"But its impossible!"

"Then why did you say it?"

Why _did _I say that? Because I thought it was right?

Yes.

"Then how do we wake up?" I challenged. Percy shrugged and I could see him holding something back.

"I don't know." His voice cracked the way someone does when they are about to cry.

"You don't know, or you don't _want _know?" I could feel the waves of intense emotion roll off him. A tear slipped down his cheek and dropped onto the table. He looked me in the eyes and shook his head.

"Pearl." Was the only thing he said.

It hit me.

My son wasn't _real. _The love I have for him _wasn't real. _He was a trick of the mind, a glimmer of something I couldn't explain.

If Malcolm wasn't real, then why do I hurt so much? I thought and thought, trying to stop this pain, trying to end this.

"Because we're real." Percy croaked suddenly. "Because what we feel for them is real, but they aren't." He was right. He was undeniably, unbelievably, right.

I sobbed into my hands and squeezed my eyes closed. I cried and wept and grieved.

Percy came over and wrapped his arms around me and put his head on my shoulder. That night, we drowned in tears, in sorrow, misery. We completely and utterly caved in ourselves, and let go of everything.

LINE BREAK

"Are you ready to go?" Thalia asked me. I nodded and threw on my coat and walked out the door, Percy in tow. We drove downtown to the shops. Our plan was to try and forget it all for one day, and spend time with those we loved.

"So first we have to go to the gym because Annabeth and I missed yesterdays. Want to tag?" Thalia and Percy smiled and laughed when the green eyed man said yes in her voice.

They worked out, went shopping, then hung out with Luke at his delivery shop. But all day, I could not enjoy anything. I knew Percy wasn't either, by the way his shoulders were hunched and the haunted look in his eyes. I left to go home after we said our goodbyes, and when I got home, I spent time with my son.

"Are you okay Mom?" said when we were eating dinner.

"Yes, honey." I replied.

"No you aren't. I can tell."

I gave a fake laugh. "And what would be bothering me?"

Malcolm shrugged. "Your realizing this is a dream."

I dropped my spoon and shot out of my chair. "What did you just say?"

Malcolm smiled cruelly. His teeth became sharp pointed one, and his arms turned into wings.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, you will wake up in 30 seconds. You will be in a lifetime you do not understand, and will learn to cope. You will go to a special school for worthless Half-Bloods like you, and then you will die at the hands of my Lord!" Malcolm fully erupted into a monster of my dreams, screeched and flew to me, talons outstretched and aimed for my head. I screamed and backed up against the fireplace.

The monster was 5 feet away. I looked up to find a sword from Iraq in a glass case. I reached up and banged my fist on it.

"Break!" I muttered.

3 feet away.

Glass shattered above me.

2.

1.

I swung the sword down with all my might. A cloud of yellow dust billowed around me as I fell to the floor.

Everything went back

**Hey Guys! my goal was to have you like my second sorta plot twist. I hope its not a bad story :) read and review:) any advice is totally welcome.**

**AND AND AND AND I will be changing this stories name to The Lonely Soldiers Dreams when i post chapter four so don't freak out when you don't see it. **


	4. Annabeth wakes up

**GUYS ATTENTION I am **_**again **_**switching back to Third person POV because the part i did with first person hopefully helped all of us, so now its better in the story to use third. Sorry if that confusing hahaha it is for me. **

**ANYWAYS thank you for reading! **

_AnEvolvingGeneration said "Please tell me this isnt turning into a story about a zombie epidemic. other than that great story." _** Nooo this will not be a zombie story and thank you.**

_DoubleDimension said "__Great! But are those people in tanks aliens, zombies or are they human clones, genetically modified humans?" _**Neither, as** **you might have notice in chapter three. They are called Yellonics. Don't search it on google, because I made it up. I will- actually, **_**Someone in the story**_** will explain that part soooooo…. yeah! And thank you for your previous comment also. It gives me motivation, as it does for most fanfic writers. Keep being awesome!**

**Read on!**

**ANNABETH THIRD PERSON POV **_**remember, i'm changing back to what i had in the early chapters. Enjoy!**_

Annabeth woke up with a gasp. She quickly sat up was breathing heavily. She looked around her surroundings to find a room she didn't recognize. Blueprints covered one wall, a huge bookshelf lined the other, and a set of french doors were in front of her.

"No no no no this can't be happening. Where am I?" Annabeth muttered to herself. She threw off the sheets on her body and stood carefully. When she was confident she could walk, she ran to the floor to ceiling mirror and almost screamed.

In the mirrior stood a girl that looked like a younger version of herself. Of when she was _sixteen_, except the girl in front of Annabeth had long, beautiful blonde hair with its tips dyed black, so many piercing on her ears, and tattoos of greek symbols, including the omega, were on her rib cage and stomach.

She was wearing a black sports bra and sweats. Annabeth shivered, not because it was cold, but because she was afraid.

She spotted a backpack by the door and shuffled through it, searching for a schedule, a sign of _something._

Zilch. Nada. Nothing. Zip.

Except when she looked at the very bottom, she found a handgun. She picked it up and cocked it with ease. She frowned and inspected it, holding it up to the light. etched into the side were the letters _G-O-T _and some numbers.

The black tips. The tattoos. The soreness of a recent punchin the jaw and ribs. A _gun. _

Annabeth groaned and rubbed her face. She was in a gang.

Racking through her brain, she tried to remember all the names of the gangs in NYC. There was Epiruis, Whenthus, Youinthing, Lovelacers, Skulleaters, and the Titans. Annabeth glanced at the letters again. Most titles, she learned in the military, started with _Gang Of. _So if the first words were Gang Of, it would have to mean the last was Titans.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed, then made a face. Her voice was different too. Laced with a strong New York accent.

Annabeth got up, put on a sweater and vans she found in her closet, and went out of the room. She cautiously took one step at a time down an enormous, expensive staircase and into the open kitchen.

She found her dad sitting there with cups of coffee in their hands, reading newspapers.

He looked so much younger and happy.

"Oh goodmorning!" dad said. he gave Annabeth a bowl of cereal and orange juice. "Hurry up! you have to walk to school today!"

Annabeth frowned. "What school do I go to?"

Her dad laughed and shook his head. "You're very funny."

"No really! What school do I go to?"

"Goode High silly. Are you alright?" Dad put a hand to Annabeth's forehead.

Thats right, She thought to herself. She went to a private school.

"I'm okay dad. I better get going." She said and put on her backpack while walking out the door.

"Bye!" Annabeth's dad called to her.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth didn't know where the hell she was going. One minute, she was in a crowded sidewalk, and the next, she was in an empty alleyway. She glared at the walls as she thought back to her mysterious dream she had, or was having, and remembered she gave birth to Malcolm 9 months after she had been In this exact alley. She took out her gun and loaded it, kept it in front of her body, aimed for the general area of a mans heart in the shadows. She walked stiffly and quickly, aware of her surroundings and the things on the floor.

Then there was a flutter behind her. Annabeth whirled around to find a withering hag. The old lady smiled cruelly as black leather wings stretched from her back, talons scraped the floor, and drool dripped from her fang toothed blonde backed away to the end of the alley, and each step she took, the monster gave two leaps.

"I am she called the fury." It hissed. Annabeth grimaced. Horrible grammar. "And I am here to reap your soul by orders of my lord."

"Who is your lord?" Annabeth asked bravely, despite the fact that she was probably about to die.

"That is for him to tell you….. Precious one." The fury cackled. "Did you like your dreams, daughter of Athena? I controlled them myself. Those people in the tank were just to scare your pathetic mind. They aren't real. But I am. And so are the gods. Not for very long though, Girlie!" The hag gave a laugh that sounded like the wicked witch of the west.

"Want do want from me?" Annabeth glared at the monster.

"_Your Flesh!" _It screeched. The daughter of Athena ducked down as the fury swooped in for the kill, but missed. She could feel something burning on her neck, and felt up to find a necklace with a glowing red gold coin. An owl was engraved in the pendant, and Annabeth stared at it. Then is disappeared, and twin swords materialized in her hands. There was greek writing on the blades.

_Hear me sing, whistling by, _

_Lethal in flight, guided by light. _

_Dangerous and driven,_

_by rage so bright,_

_the female warrior will drain your life. _

_Beware my blades, sharpened in the arena, _

_For she is, _

_the great daughter of Athena._

Annabeth shakes her head from the trance the words put her in. It was utterly beautiful, and made her feel strong. Powerful. A scream of anger sounded from behind her, and Annabeth took a deep breath, and swung her long, flaming, jagged swords in a high ark. A yellow cloud settled to the ground. Annabeth swayed on her heels, and stumbled to the street. A girl with short spiky hair bumped into her, knocking the unsteady blonde to the sidewalk.

"Oh my gods! Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Monsters…. Fury…. Must find Per-" Annabeth started.

But it was too late.

The world went black once more.

LINE BREAK

When Annabeth gained consciousness, she wasn't surprised at the fact that she was in a room filled with injured teens. She had already been through enough to tell that things weren't going to go easy on her. First the fake recruit to the Marines (unfortunately, she still remembered anything from that), then her son, a man she was beginning to love, dreams of dreams with mutants beings, then of gods and monsters. Don't forget being attacked by the same fury twice.

Yeah. She didn't think anything could surprise her.

Boy was she wrong.

A boy with familiar yellow hair and blue eyes walked towards her.

Annabeth gasps when she sees the long white scar run down his cheek. "Luke Castellan?" She croaks.

Luke glares at her. "Who told you that?"

"I've met you before… in my dreams, we were best friends, and you married Thalia-" Annabeth rambled on. Luke slammed his clipboard on the table next to her. She jumped.

"I don't know who told you to say that, or what you are talking about. If this is a joke, its sick. Now shut up and get out of my sight."

It was Annabeth's turn to glare. "Why don't you scurry along, Luke Castellan. Run back to your crazy mommy." She knew that was way out of line, but for some weird reason, she was _seething._ There was nothing to be mad about, but she felt like ripping someones head off.

Luke pressed her against the pillows. "Shut your goddamn mouth, you filthy gutter."

"We ran away together. Do you remember that? Or did it never happen? Our best friend Grover! He got found, taken home. Do you remember him?"

Luke walked away, leaving Annabeth furious.

_What was happening to her?_

She got up, ignoring the blossom of pain on her rib cage, and shuffled past the moaning people and to the great oak door. She pushed them open with great effort and was blinded by the light. Once she got used to it, Annabeth looked around. She was on a campus, with old school buildings, greenest of the green grass and huge trees. flowers were everywhere, and students walked to and from class, talking and chatting. Some were blue skinned, with red hair, some with green and sticks erupting from their arms.

Then there was the kids who were shooting arrows, sword fighting,a person raising the dead, and two in particular were fighting with _lightning bolts. _Annabeth rubbed her eyes and gave a defeated sigh/sob of frustration.

A pretty indian girl with ever changing eyes and choppy hair came to her.

"Hi!" She said. Annabeth eyed her warily.

"Hello."

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"Cool! I'm Piper." The girl said. Annabeth shook her hand relently. "Whats your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Well, Annabeth, let me show you to the activities director." Piper trekked down the hill to a big blue house that seemed out of place.

There, a man sat down at a table on the porch next to a grumpy looking old guy. Annabeth faced the more friendlier man.

Then she noticed his butt.

It was a white horses ass.

"Ah!" She exclaimed and backed into the railings.

The half horse- thing- man sighed. "They always have that reaction." He said.

Grumpy Dude laid down some playing cards and took a sip from his coke. "I'd have to guess its because of your furry side, Chiron."

Annabeth frowned. "Wait. Chiron? i know you. You were my English teacher! You were in a wheelchair and always had a blanket over your legs!"

Everyone went silent.

"I have never been a teacher, my dear. How do you know about my wheelchair?"

"Because… well I guess…. I had this really long dream. Like, a 30 year long dream about me growing up, and you were in it. I don't know what's happening though. Can you please tell me? " Annabeth beggged.

"I cannot tell you anything, for I do not know. Why don't you go get settled in your dorm. Have you slept since the dream?"

"No."

"Alright. Your dorm number will be room 345."

Pipers eyes widened. "Really?"

Chiron shrugged. "We don't have anymore rooms."

"Why is this a big deal? Can I just go to sleep so I can figure out what's wrong with me?" Annabeth was close finding a way to get her swords, but stopped herself.

Where was this rage coming from? Seriously?

"Yes, dear. You are free to go. Please speak with me as soon as you get up. Tell your roommate to come also." Chiron smiled sadly and turned back to the game he was playing with Grumpy Dude as Annbeth walked away with Piper.

They came to a door with the dreamers designated numbers, and Annabeth opened the door.

Inside, she found a living room with a tv, couches, a desk, and a hallway at the far end. It was a nice dorm, and was definetly warmer than outside.

"Alright." Piper said. "This is where I leave you be."

"Thank you." Annabeth replied.

"No problem." The door shut behind her. Annabeth laid down on the couch, and stared at the wall as she drifted from this world and into another.


End file.
